Bloodlines
"Bloodlines" is the sixth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 32nd of the overall series. It aired on June 2, 2012. Logline An intruder mysteriously appears inside Mount Justice, claiming to be a tourist from the future. But who is he really? And what is his true agenda?(2012-06-01). Images, Video, Description From Upcoming Episode Of "Young Justice" Animated Series. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-06-01. Synopsis Title The term "Bloodline" is used to describe a family connected by blood. This applies to Bart meeting his grandfather and grandmother from the past. Also, it may refer to Red Arrow finding Roy Harper, whom he was cloned from. Cast and characters |- | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Nicole Dubuc | colspan="2"| Iris West-Allen |- | George Eads | colspan="2"| Barry Allen/Flash |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | rowspan="2"| Kelly Hu | colspan="2"| Cheshire |- | Lian Nguyen-Harper | |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Computer |- | Jason Marsden | Bart Allen/Impulse | |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Geoff Pierson | Jay Garrick/Flash | |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | James Arnold Taylor | Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Joan Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Speedy |- Continuity * Nightwing mentions the data Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter downloaded on Malina Island, as shown in "Alienated". Beast Boy did not know because he was not there. * Cheshire explains the lead that she revealed she had on Speedy in "Salvage". * The police captain gets Kid Flash confused with Speedy, just as a spectator did in "Independence Day". * Kid Flash remarks he's used to being lapped by the Flash. This was first seen in ''Young Justice'' #16: "Common Denominators". * Red Arrow finally finds Speedy after five years of searching, which started in "Auld Acquaintance". Trivia * Flash mentions a shelter on "Fox and Gardner", a reference to Flash creator Gardner Fox. * This is the first episode in which Miss Martian is absent since her debut in "Fireworks". * Impulse twice says, "Oops, spoilers" when discussing the future. The line is often heard in the TV series Doctor Who, spoken by River Song, a companion and fellow time traveler who tends to meet the Doctor out of sequence, when she is concerned about saying too much about events that are in the future from his perspective. Goofs * Right after Red Arrow and Cheshire land on the bell tower, Red Arrow has a gauntlet on the arm facing the screen, but in the next shot, it is a glove. Cultural references * Impulse mentions that "...half the meat at Comic-Con are from his era." Comic-Con International is an annual comic-book and pop culture convention. * Meta-Gene ** Meta-gene is not a real word but metagenesis is. Metagenesis means the alternation of generations between reproduction. Meaning changing genetic material. Neutron's body was being used for the process of meta-gene, the kronotains were shifting his genetic makeup. As seen earlier in this episode, the kronotains were using humans for the process of meta-gene, this explains that neutron was a victam of the kronotains through the process of meta-gene. Questions Unanswered questions * What is a meta-gene? * Who were the aliens controlling Neutron? * What caused the future to turn out the way it did? * Why did the future not change when Impulse fulfilled his mission? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Peter David Category:Season two episodes